User blog:Layla Goldeneyes/Layla of Redwall
Prologue'' '' King Ugrann Goldeneyes the Flame of the Seas laughed in joy. He had white fur with gray stripes. A black tunic, brown belt, and black cape. The small ship burned, and every beast on it didn't have a chance to escape. The screams fulled the air, and the army of more than 15 ships all laughed; each ship held more than 200 hundred vermin. All that laughter at one time could scare away a giant adder. Ugrann in the head ship, Wave Claw, looked at the horizon; ships farther than the eye could see. This was his world, his time, and Redwall Abbey will be his. Mossflower Country had something coming to them. He heard the tales of Cluny the Scourge, Slager the Cruel, Princess Kurda, the Marlfoxes, Ironbeak, Gulo, Vizka, and countless others; all failed to take the Abbey and keep control over it. Defeated by worthless woodlanders, pitiful. He has the power, the courage to take such a place. Having Redwall means he has Mossflower in his claws. Ugrann wasn't stoppable. Out of the enormous army, only one wasn't laughing; Ugrann's daughter Layla. The wildcat with orange fur and goldenrod stripes, a silver breast plate with blue sleeves, a blue skirt, and a red sash carrying 5 daggers. In the flames, she could make a young squirrelmaid. In her arms was baby. Layla reached her paw out as if to help them; but just as she did, the crow's nest fell right where they were standing. She heard a scream, a loud crash, and then the crackling of the fire. Layla opened her mouth in horror, her large white teeth shinning. Why? How does father find this joyful? Poor maiden and baby-Oooh!! It's just too much! I can't watch people die right in front of me! ''Layla's gold eyes showed her horror and kindness. But, she couldn't understand why, but, like her father, she felt joy in this. ''No!! I can't be like father! Murdering is a bad thing; yes, mother always said that. Murdering comes from the mind, kindness comes from heart. Listen to mother...always..always listen to mother... Layla closed her eyes, not able to see what was left of the boat as the flames died out. She passed Ugrann who watched her like a hawk. Walking below deck, she walked into her privet cabin. It was beautiful, full of lights, and had a giant round like pillow. Sitting in it, she weep for the ones on the boat. She wish she could replace the maiden and the baby. Layla would risk her life to save anyone. Anytime, anywhere.. = Book 1 : Unlikely Friends Gather= Chapter 1 Far in the Northlands, the tall mountains stood in glory. Not moving at all, the only things seen moving were Jenna, a fox, and her best friend, a mouse named Adrian. Climbing up mountain, they both talk at the same time. "Jenna, ya" Adrian had to gasp for air in the high altitudes. "Ya ready to take a break at t'ridge above?" he gasped. The maid turned to her friend, paws clinging to rock. "Ha! What, ya chickening out already? I can keep going for -gasp- for hours. Whoaaa!!" a loose rock broke under her paw. She quickly turned her head to Adrian, who had coked a eyebrow at her. "Fine, ya win! Let take'a break!" The two made their way to the ridge. Adrian reached it first, and pulled Jenna up on it. "Wheew! What-a-view!" The valley below, the sun, and river could all be seen. Going on for miles. "Adrian we have any food left?" "Maybe not because of ya gut!" he dug into his backpack. "Hmm, let see; we have six apples, a couple strawberries, a flask of damson wine that we stole from the rats the other night, some cordial, and a flask of water. What'a bout in your bag?" "In my bag, I have; three apples, some berries, a bag of candied chestnuts, and two flasks of water." Adrian stuffed everything back in his bag. "Well-I'm not hungry. Eat somethin' if ya like big belly!" Jenna gasped. "Huh! Big belly, why you." She playful threw a rock at him. He moved his head, and they both watched as rock tumbled down the cliff side. It smashed against some jagged rocks. "Now Adrian, imagine if that was ya head!" laughed Jenna. Adrian smirked, and turned to the cave. "How long has that been there?" Jenna got up. "I dunno; hundreds, thousands of years." As Adrian walked in, Jenna grabbed his shoulder. "Wait! Don't go matey! There's maybe bears in there! Or a adder!" "Chicken! I'm going in; bye-bye!" Jenna stood for five minutes, not hearing nothing come form the cave. "Adrian..? You okay in there..?" "Yeah! I'm just fine. Nothin' but-Aaaahhhh!!!!" *** "My Lady?" Layla lifted her head from her tear-soaked bed. "W-What?" her voice was rusty, from not talking for hours. "My Lady; you farther requests you to his quarters. As soon as-" Layla opened the door before the ferret could finish the sentence. "Thank you Balan." The ferret, Balan, nodded and she ran off. Layla walked in silence, passing doors; in a couple she heard snoring, few she heard laughing, and some she heard nothing; empty cabins. Ugrann will kill his best solider, just because they'll dropped a shield. He just didn't kill them right then and their, he'll hang them upside down off the crow's nest and burn them alive. But Layla will have to light the fire. Every time before she throws the torch, she'll look at the solider, and mouthed out, "I'm sorry." Aaahhh!!! Just why, I can't do it no more'! I can't-'' "Layla!" thoughts broken, Layla found herself in front of Ugrann's door. Slowly opening it, what happened next was blur to Layla. Something tough as a badger whacked her jaw. Falling, and finally hitting the cold wood floor. "I was watching you, worthless! Pitiful woodlanders, and you actually care for them! Feeling sorry for them, eh? Wishing you can replace them, eh?" Layla's eyes popped open in disbelieve. ''How did he know? ''"Oh, I know! I been knowing this ever since you were born!" ''How? How?! How is he hearing my thoughts?! Layla thought has deep as she could, so Ugrann couldn't hear. "Over the years, you've been different. You've been acting like a woodlander. You don't remember, but we once had ore slaves for every boat. You care for them, you talked with them! That's why I got rid of them! Every three thousand thirty two slaves; all drowned in the worst storm that hasn't happened in seasons to come! People have been dieing because of you! All thanks to you!" Layla was heart-broken. Never did she know beast I had died because of her. Not waiting for Ugrann to dismiss her, she ran out onto deck. Layla cried nonstop. W-Why? Why do I always ruin stuff? I'm, I'm just a outcast! That's all I'll ever be! "You're not a outcast, my child." Layla heard the voice. She heard it again. "Please, look up." Slowly lifting her head, a white mist floated in front her face. It started to charge shape, until it was a beautiful white cat. "M-Mother...?" Not waiting for an answer, she reached out for a hug; all she caught was air. Looking again, she could see the full moon right through it. "Layla, forget what you farther said. All those people died because of your farther, not you.." Layla thought about it. Eyes going from side to side, as if looking for something. Looking back up to her mother, she was drifting away. Her mouth was moving fast, saying something that Layla couldn't understand. "Wait! No! Mother, come back! Please! Don't leave me! Take me with you! Please!" Tears started to form in her eyes. Giving up of what she said, her mother said one more thing, "Bye Layla..", and she disappeared. "Mother!! Nooooo!!! Please..." giving up hope, Layla began to weep; her voice starting to become rusty. "Please..mother..come back..come ba-" Blackness... *** A black figure lunged at her stalker. It screamed, and outside she heard someone else scream. Tackling the unknown person, and growl deeply; she could feel her prey shuddering with fear. She looked close see the face of a mouse. "J-Jenna!" he called. The beast lifted her head to be taken to the ground. Jenna quickly gained the upper hand against the unknown one, and Adrian watched. Jenna put a paw on it's chest. "See! I told you not to come in here! You were attacked by a bear!" Adrian gasped to regain his breath. "It isn't a bear dumbo! It's a wolf!" Adrian and Jenna looked spaced out for a moment. "A wolf?!" they repeated. Jenna quickly grabbed her dagger and placed it against the foe's neck. A thin line of blood trickling down it's fur. "Name you self!" she scowled "As long as you get off me.." Not able to see the face of the wolf, she smirked and hopped off. "Come into the light." Jenna ordered. Walking slowly into open, the black furred wolf looked insanely scary. She had blood red eyes, and long white fangs, edging out her mouth. Adrian finally stepped up. "C'mon! Tell us ya name!" "My name is Niana Blacktail. And you two?" Jenna told her their names. This wolf wore only a tattered red dress. "Jenna and Adrian eh? Huh, a unlikely group I'll say." "It's also unlikely to see a wolf in the Northlands. Go on! Back to the snowy wasteland ya come from!" spat Jenna. Adrian hit her slightly on the shoulder. "She didn't mean that.." Oh, I meant it! ''"Yeah, he's right. I was just kiddin'! Soo, watcha doing here?" asked Jenna, trying not to shout. "Well, I'm from, like you said, that snowy wasteland. I was abandoned at a young age, and raised myself. Didn't no where to go, so I kept going, and end up in the Northlands." ''Huh, short story! "Really, oh boo whoo!" she grabbed her backpack and flung it on her back. "Well too bad. gotta go and finish climbing this mountain! C'mon Adrian." The mouse folding his arms and sat on the cave floor. "Adrain!!! C'mon!!" he said nothing. "Fine!! She can come.." Niana jumped in happiness. Adrain and her danced around the cave. The vixen's cyan colored eyes were fixed on Niana. Keep you eyes on her Jenna. Don't trust her, and protect Adrian at all cost. As Adrian and Niana kept spinning, Niana met Jenna's death glare. *** Layla's head spun like crazy. Either she had gone blind, or it was just pitch black dark. Her eyes adjusted, and she found her self inside the Bottom Cabin; this was where they had toke slaves and kept them in the dark for weeks. Trying to get up, she met the floor as the Wave Claw rocked side to side violently. She could hear the thunder clapping outside, you could also tell it was lightning bad. Layla also most went blind as to rats came in with torches. In the light, Layla was wearing her best dress. Her dress with blue and pink sleeves and a blue and pink skirt. Her silver breast plate also had pink markings; it was made by her mother. "It's time Layla Goldeneyes." Layla Goldeneyes? No one is ever to call me the name of my father! The rats grabbed her arms, and she ended up on deck. But not just on deck, on the railing of the deck. The rats amazingly lifted her up, and they still had her arms, keeping her balanced. Layla looked below, at waves lashed out at her face. As she turned her head, Ugrann looked into her eyes. "Layla, dear Layla. I've raised you since you were born. I've cared for you and fed you. Protected you from the any threat." he paused. "Sadly you are a threat." "But father I-" "No!" he voice rung out in the violent storm. The rain patter his face, and he didn't care. But Layla hated water, and she started hissed and whimpering. "You are threat to me Layla! I can never rule Redwall Abbey with you at my side. I can see it now; you telling to to let the woodlanders free, instead of burning their body and tossing their ashes into ocean! I'm sorry." Layla froze. What did he just say? "I'm sorry, but Princess Layla Goldeneyes of the Seas, daughter of King Ugrann the Flame, you gonna have to go.." The ferret standing behind Ugrann readied his bow and arrow, and that arrow was now buried in her chest. As it thudded into her breast plate, through it, and half way out her back; she started to fall back, but the rats let go of her arms. Down she fell into the sea below. As she hit the water, her mind began to race. A swirling, whirling, watery nightmare. The wildcat kicked out at the water for what seemed like a life time, until she broke the surface. Gasping for air, the only thing she saw was lightning, water, the black sky, and the rain. "Baaahh!!" she shrieked as water filled her mouth. She spat it open and tried to suck air back as she went under again. The arrow in her chest made it worse. Bubbles flowing out her mouth, she kicked at, trying, trying to reach the surface; the pain stinging her allover. Layla stopped kicking, she stopped trying, she stopped breathing. The body of the wildcat floated on the wild waves. It was still, not moving at all, and the arrow poking out the chest plate. But as it did, she could hear Ugrann's cruel laughing ringing in her ears. Layla did something she thought she'll never do; her sharp, long, large, claws unsheathed from her paws. Father will pay...father will pay...Ugrann the Flame will pay. Chapter 2 I was standing up. My dress wasn't tore, but the arrow was still there. I placed a paw on it slowly, but felt nothing. A dark space. Dark, no light. A castle! Yes, a castle! A mouse, i-in armor standing on the battlements. My mother too? "Not now Layla. They need you still. Go back! Go back!" they called. I felt myself going backward. It was sucking me and the arrows pain started to come back. As a bright light started to come, and my mother shed a tear from her eyes. "Mother! Mother! W-Why are you crying? Mother!!" the light blinded me from the castle' the mouse, and my mother...bright..too bright.. Layla started to come around. She was laying on her back, and the sun was shinning in her eyes. She raised her paw to block it out, and she shrugged to stand. But as Layla tried to get off her back, pain shot through her torso. Her eyes were on the arrow, it was broken and covered in seaweed. Lifted her torso, she cried out in pain. The head of the arrow, which was in her back, as buried in the sand under her. Okay, c'mon Layla, you can do it... With all her power, she quickly stood up, and arrow came through her back and out. She winced, but didn't yell. Layla shook her head, and tried to get her barrings. She was on a beach, behind her was a cliff side. She tore off her breast plate, and her blood began to flow freely. Her eyes widened, and she vomited out sea water, and mixed in it was blood. All over it out, she was on a island. Trees above on the cliff, a cave at the bottom, and nothing but more trees. Layla looked back at herself; blood coming from the hole in her chest, the dress was ripped and tore here and there, and a crab was clinging to her sleeve. She growled, toke hold of the crab, and threw in on the sand. She looked at her paw; her claws poking out. Freaking out, Layla started to shake her paws, as if trying to make them fall off. Breathing heavily, she fall onto the sand, and she started to black out again. Layla knew something; she was alive, badly hurt, alive, remembering last night's events, and alive. Yes, alive, alive, alive! "I'm living and breathing.." she looked out at the sea. "You failed to get rid of me Ugrann! You failed!" happiness and pain toke her over, laying on the sand, she fell asleep into a dreamed filled dream. Last night was the night I died, and today is the day I lived. *** Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction